The Medical Breast Cancer Section is responsible for the development of a clinical and laboratory program directed at breast cancer. Clinical trials of adjuvant chemotherapy and chemoimmunotherapy, and trials in metastatic disease comparing chemotherapeutic, hormonal and chemohormonal regimens are underway. Biochemical and hormonal marker studies are undertaken and coordinated by the Medical Breast Cancer Section. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tormey, D.C., Falkson, G., Perlin, E., Bull, J., Blom, J. and Lippman, M.E.: Evaluation of an Intermittent Schedule of Dibromodulcitol in Breast Cancer. Cancer Treatment Reports 60: 1953-1596, 1976. Young, R.C., Lippman, M.E., DeVita, V.T., Tormey, D.C. and Bull, J.: Perspectives in the Treatment of Breast Cancer. 1977 Annals of Internal Medicine 86: 784-798, 1977.